Someone Else's Star
by Cold-eyes-for-you
Summary: Valentines Day songfic! Finished! Krillin thinks each year about his one wish for true love...better than it sounds...I think lol. R&R please! Thanks!


Disclaimer:  I don't own Dragon ball Z/GT or Someone Else's Star by Brian White.

This story is pretty much Krillin's thoughts throughout his life.  This song remindes me so much of Krillin.  Hope you like it…my first song fic so please be nice..thanks! 

C-E-F-Y

**********

Alone again tonight 

Without someone to love

The stars are shining bright

So one more wish goes up

Oh, I wish I may

And I wish with all my might

For the love I'm dreaming of 

And missing in my life

**********

It was the worst holiday of the year…at least it was for Krillin.  He was alone…again.  He sighed while looking up at the sky.  The sun was setting and it was beautiful.

"If only I had someone to share it with."  Krillin said quietly.

It had finally set and he noticed a shooting star.

"I wish…for someone to love…and love me back."  Krillin smiled at his wish.  It never did work no matter how much he wanted it too.

"She must be really special then."  He'd tell himself.

**********

You'd think that I could find 

A true love of my own

It happens all the time

To people that I know

Their wishes all come true

So I've got to believe

There's still soomeone out there who

Is meant for only me

**********

'Another valentines day…alone.'  Krillin thought.

Marron had just run off yesterday again and hadn't come back yet.  They had been on and off for the past 3 years.  Krillin sighed in defeat.  He'd spent the evening with his friends at Capsule Corp.  Everyone was so happy being together with loved ones…even Vegeta looked to be in one of his better moods.

"How can he get a girl but not me?"  Krillin asked himself over and over since he met Vegeta and found out about him and Bulma.  Even Goku.  The care free goof ball has Chi-Chi.  

Krillin looked up at the night sky.  He couldn't remember when it changed but he enjoyed sitting out here every night.

"There has to be someone out there for me…I just have to look."  He told himself.

**********

I guess I must be wishin' 

On someone else's star

It seems like someone else 

Keeps getting' what I'm wishin' for

Why can't I be as lucky 

As those other people are

I guess I must be wishin' 

On somone else's star

**********

Krillin continued to stare up at the night sky.  He smiled to himself.

'She must be really special.'  He thought with a smile.

It was true…#18 was the love of his life.

The only problem was…she didn't even notice he was alive.  

At least he gave her a chance and everything worked out for the best…he supposed.

Suddenly a shooting star shot across the sky.

Krillin smiled.

"I wish, for #18 to be happy.  Even if it doesn't include me."  He smiled.  

It took years for his first wish to even come close to coming true he supposed since #18 would never die it'd take a century for this to remotely even come close.

**********

I sit here in the dark 

And stare up at the sky

But I can't give my heart 

One good reason why

Everywhere I look

It's lovers that I see

Seems like everyone's in love

With everyone but me

**********

Krillin thought about today.  He'd gone to the shopping center in the nearest city for groceries.  Everyone aroudn him was getting ready for another holiday.  He hadn't seen #18 for quite some time now and was way past the point of missing her.  He looked over at a box of cereal with hearts on the front.  The title of the box was 'Are you in love yet?'  Krillin almost laughed.  

"Yep."  He whispered.

"And it's making you crazy."  A reply came.

Krillin looked up quickly and saw…her.  #18.

"What are you doing here?"  Krillin asked clearly shocked.

"Shopping."  #18 said obviously.  Krillin nodded embarrassingly.

#18 picked up a cereal box and left.

"See ya."  She said leaving the store.

**********

I guess I must be wishin' 

On someone else's star

It seems like someone else 

Keeps getting' what I'm wihsin' for

Why can't I be as lucky 

As those other people are

I guess I must be wishin' 

On somone else's star

**********

Krillin came back to reality.  He smiled.

'At least she's doing well.'  He thought.

Another shooting star came by and he smiled.

"Seems like it's my lucky night."  Krillin laughed sarcastically.

He got up and went inside.  One more holiday spent alone…

**********

Why can't I be as lucky 

As those other people are

Oh I guess I must be wishin' 

On someone else's star

**********

"Why can't I be lucky like everyone else?"  Krillin asked.

"Because you're not like everyone else."  A voice replied.

Krillin smiled.  He lay looking at the stars.  Suddenly the last shooting star he would be seeing that year flew by.

"Wow."  The voice said breathtaken.

"Beautiful isn't it?"  Krillin asked.

The person nodded and turned her head to face her husband.

Krillin smiled.

"What'd you wish for?"  #18 asked.

Krillin smiled.

"Nothing…I have you.  Happy Valentines Day babe."  Krillin said giving her a kiss.

"Happy Valentines Day Krillin."

Sorry it was so short…I hope you liked it though. R&R and remember it was my first song fic!!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


End file.
